


Présomptueux

by eirame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, L'avantage d'avoir un agent de son frère sous la main, L'inconvénient d'avoir des prétentions culinaires, L'inconvénient d'avoir un frère comme Mycroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Sherlock prépare un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de John. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes & agent de Mycroft Holmes





	Présomptueux

Sherlock contempla la… « chose » posée devant ses yeux, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu présomptueux. Le résultat de son labeur n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de ses aspirations.

* * *

_1\. Sélectionnez une recette._

* * *

Ce matin-là, Sherlock avait signifié à John qu'il espérait le voir pour dîner. Ce que Sherlock n'avait pas précisé, c'était qu'il savait que c'était l'anniversaire de John. La tradition en elle-même lui était parfaitement indifférente – on avait fêté son anniversaire quand il était encore enfant et il en avait profité pour réclamer divers objets qu'il avait eu du mal à se procurer par lui-même, mais une fois adulte il s'en était très bien passé. Il savait cependant que John attacherait une haute valeur sentimentale au fait que Sherlock se soucie de célébrer son anniversaire de quelque manière que ce soit. Aussi s'était-il assuré de sa présence pour la soirée, et il se devait maintenant de préparer une surprise adéquate.

Un cadeau cher et raffiné aurait été presque parfait, d'après ce qu'il avait glané en observant les us et coutumes de ses semblables. Mais John aurait pris un tel présent pour de la charité envers ses capacités financières médiocres, et de la condescendance pour ses goûts franchement plébéiens. Et de toute façon, Sherlock ne s'était pas souvenu de la date à temps pour en préparer un. Une nouvelle tenue faite sur mesure aurait par exemple été nécessaire pour mettre en valeur la silhouette et les yeux du soldat, mieux que ses pulls à carreaux informes. Mais il était bien trop tard pour arranger ce genre de chose.

De toute façon, John préférerait un cadeau plus personnel, montrant plus d'attention, plus d'investissement personnel, qu'un objet manufacturé.

Un gâteau ferait une très jolie surprise. C'était dramatiquement commun, mais festif et prévenant.

Il restait à sélectionner une recette.

Sherlock songea un instant – oh, de manière très fugace – à demander conseil à Mrs Hudson. Cependant sa logeuse semblait s'être spécialisée dans les scones, muffins, mini-cakes, cookies, et autres bouchées à servir avec le thé.

Sherlock voulait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus impressionnant, de plus visuel.

Ce serait donc un grand gâteau, si possible à étages, et bien décoré.

Il fallait aussi penser aux saveurs. Il savait que John aimait le cheese-cake à la framboise, pourtant Sherlock estimait qu'un gâteau aussi rose faisait désespérément féminin. Cela aurait certes pu rappeler leur première enquête commune, mais ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il voulait lui laisser.

Le café à l'inverse aurait été très masculin, surtout en sélectionnant les bons terroirs, mais c'était ce que John utilisait au travail pour supporter ses longues journées de garde. Il risquait donc d'associer, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment, le goût du gâteau à son métier de soignant. Sherlock ne voulait pas lui faire revivre de telles heures ennuyeuses alors qu'ils célébraient son anniversaire. C'était exclu.

Il restait le chocolat. Une valeur sûre. Noir, il serait parfaitement acceptable, délicat mais viril. Et John ne disait jamais non à un gâteau au chocolat. Sherlock serait sûr de faire mouche.

Il passa donc les vingt minutes suivantes à surfer sur internet, sur différents sites et blogs de cuisine, pour trouver la recette parfaite.

Son choix finit par s'arrêter sur le gâteau royal. Un nom simple mais auspicieux.

Les instructions étaient claires, les ingrédients presque tous facilement disponibles dans la supérette la plus proche, et le résultat affiché en photo d'accompagnement serait certainement encore plus remarquable quand il en aurait fini avec la décoration.

Il n'avait jamais cuisiné quelque chose d'aussi extravagant – si tant est qu'on pouvait dire qu'il avait déjà cuisiné quelque chose – mais il était certain que ses compétences de chimiste se transposeraient sans accroc à ce nouveau domaine.

* * *

_2\. Préparez le plan de travail et les ingrédients._

* * *

Sherlock se rendit dans la cuisine et examina sa future surface de travail.

Le comptoir ainsi que la table étaient recouverts de tasses sales, plats oubliés, expériences plus ou moins en cours dans des bocaux, des erlenmeyers, des tubes à essais ou des bouteilles en plastique. Les deux becs Bunsen étaient restés à leur place depuis la dernière fois où il les avait utilisés – c'est-à-dire la veille même – ainsi que le microscope. Diverses boîtes de diverses formes occupaient les autres espaces, de même qu'un porte-documents et des feuilles volantes comportant les notes de ses derniers relevés d'expérience.

Indubitablement, il lui fallait d'abord libérer un coin de table.

Il passa donc la demi-heure suivante à réarranger son matériel, jeter les projets qui n'étaient plus exploitables, retrouver des restes divers dont il avait jusque là omis de se débarrasser, pousser les uns contre les autres les récipients qui ne risquaient pas de se contaminer mutuellement, s'arrêter pour examiner une nouvelle moisissure particulièrement intéressante, reprendre son travail de rangement quand il s'aperçut que le temps passait un peu trop vite, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il parvînt à libérer presque un demi-mètre carré de surface sur la table.

C'était considérable, et amplement suffisant.

Il laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier : de toute façon il s'apprêtait à en salir d'autre.

Il descendit emprunter deux saladiers d'assez bonne taille à Mrs Hudson, qui lui fit jurer de les rendre dans la soirée, propres et décontaminés.

Il traqua l'agent de son frère le plus proche, déduisit rapidement son identité, son ancienneté, ses activités extra-professionnelles, et le fit chanter pour qu'il aille lui acheter un cercle à pâtisserie. Une fois l'agent parti en courant, il envoya un message à Mycroft concernant le manque de fiabilité de son sous-fifre.

Il se rendit enfin à la supérette la plus proche et se procura les quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient. John lui ayant demandé de ne plus traumatiser les différents employés, il réfréna l'envie de révéler les dernières indiscrétions de la stagiaire avec son supérieur hiérarchique. De toute façon, d'après ses calculs, ils se feraient bientôt prendre en flagrant délit.

Il rentra rapidement : la recette imposait plusieurs périodes de repos, et la matinée était déjà bien entamée.

* * *

_3._ _Réalise_ _z_ _le biscuit_ _:_ _s_ _éparez les blancs des jaunes, réservez les 3 jaunes pour après._

* * *

Sherlock se mit au travail. Il cassa précautionneusement son premier œuf et en réserva le jaune dans un mug – celui de Noël, que John avait reçu lors d'un secret Santa entre collègues. Il fit de même avec les deux suivants, et s'arrêta pour examiner de plus près les trois jaunes collectés. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Ou plutôt, il avait l'impression qu'il avait momentanément oublié une information, lue il y a peu de temps sur les œufs, qui lui faisait suspecter les jaunes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'arrêta, passa mentalement en revue les articles qui avaient défilé sur son téléphone pendant qu'il comparait les recettes – sans qu'il y prête vraiment attention – et se remémora rapidement le titre pertinent.

Il se rendit dans le salon et reprit son téléphone. Une courte recherche lui permit de retrouver l'article. Celui-ci annonçait que plusieurs enseignes rappelaient certaines boîtes d'œufs pour cause de contamination à la salmonelle. La supérette du coin était concernée. D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'information lui était utile, il se souvenait d'avoir vu une affichette dans ce sens à côté de la caisse.

Il consulta la liste des lots concernés par le rappel. Il vérifia la boîte que John avait achetée il y a quinze jours, et où il avait puisé ses trois œufs. Un seul chiffre différait.

Il y avait toujours un risque que l'information dans l'article soit légèrement inexacte. Mieux valait ne pas le prendre.

Il sortit pour aller acheter une autre boîte.

* * *

_4\. Fouettez les blancs en neige. Lorsqu'ils commencent à être mousseux, ajoutez la moitié du sucre en filet, continuez à battre. Ajoutez, lorsqu'ils sont fermes, le reste du sucre, et finissez de battre 30 secondes. Ils doivent être lisses et brillants._

* * *

Sherlock utilisa son vieux batteur. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il l'utilisait à faire monter des œufs en neige, plutôt que pour les besoins d'une expérience, et il avait pris grand-soin de bien le désinfecter.

Il venait de rajouter le sucre quand l'agent de Mycroft revint, fut introduit dans la maison par Mrs Hudson qui l'identifia comme tel avec l'assurance née de son habitude, et vint timidement frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Mrs Hudson lui cria d'entrer directement. L'agent attendit néanmoins que Sherlock répète ces instructions depuis la cuisine.

Sans regarder une seule fois Sherlock dans les yeux, l'agent sortit de son sac de courses le cercle à pâtisserie désiré. Il ajouta également un paquet de délicats gâteaux français, que Sherlock ne lui avait pas demandés, estimant qu'ils n'étaient pas strictement nécessaires à la recette, et de toute façon un peu trop difficiles à trouver pour le sbire incompétent de son frère. Ce jugement fut d'ailleurs confirmé quand l'agent désigna le paquet de la main et expliqua :

« Le patron a dit que vous auriez aussi besoin de cela. »

Mycroft se mêlait encore de ses affaires.

Sherlock passa les dix minutes suivantes à détailler toutes les déficiences cognitives, émotionnelles et relationnelles de son interlocuteur, ne le laissant partir que quand il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Puis il passa un quart d'heure de plus à envoyer des textos à son frère, critiquant son poids, son apparence et son intelligence.

Mycroft finit par répondre :

« Inutile de me remercier. »

* * *

5\. _Dans un bol,_ _m_ _ettez la farine et la poudre d'amande (idéalement, tamisez-les), puis ajoutez les blancs progressivement, en soulevant la pâte, qui doit conserver un maximum de bulles d'air._

* * *

Sherlock mélangea précautionneusement ses ingrédients, tout en s'assurant que la mixture conserve la plus grande légèreté possible. Il ne mit pas longtemps à calculer l'angle d'insertion de la cuillère le plus efficace, ni la quantité optimum à incorporer à la fois. Il freina son désir d'en finir et s'activa avec lenteur pour obtenir le résultat désiré. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il reposa le saladier sur la table et en regarda le contenu avec satisfaction : blanc crémeux, mousseux, délicieusement aérien.

Il releva la tête pour faire le tour des ingrédients qu'il avait préparés, et s'assurer qu'il en avait fini avec cette portion de la recette.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux paquets de farine sortis sur la table, à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Pourquoi y avait-il deux paquets de farine ?

Les deux avaient évidemment été achetés par John lors d'une de ses expériences culinaires sans lendemain. Ce n'était certes pas un mauvais cuisinier, mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il était exceptionnel. Il se lançait pourtant parfois, quand la lubie le prenait, dans des recettes plus compliquées, qu'il ne demandait jamais à Sherlock de goûter, et qu'il préparait toujours en petites quantités, par prudence. Il restait de ces expérimentations une multitude de petits ingrédients divers, que Sherlock se faisait un plaisir de réutiliser dans ses propres expériences – pour la science.

Sherlock avait d'ailleurs réutilisé un paquet de farine, il y a quelques semaines, auquel il avait mélangé de la poudre de divers médicaments, pour vérifier la couleur et la texture du résultat obtenu, ainsi que sa rapidité de décomposition à l'air libre. Il s'ennuyait ce jour-là et avait farfouillé dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une distraction. Il n'avait même pas gardé en mémoire les résultats de cette expérimentation, estimant leur exploitation future par trop improbable.

John avait dû s'en apercevoir et racheter un autre paquet.

Cela pouvait donc faire un paquet de farine trafiqué un jour d'ennui, et un autre paquet, celui auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Un paquet frelaté, et un paquet pur.

Lequel venait-il d'utiliser pour confectionner sa pâte à gâteau ? Celui de gauche ou celui de droite ? Et d'ailleurs, lequel était frelaté, celui de gauche ou celui de droite ?

La dernière question était facile à résoudre.

Sherlock goûta une pincée des deux paquets. Il reconnut le goût amer des médicaments dans celui de gauche.

Maintenant, lequel venait-il d'utiliser ?

Sherlock s'était entièrement concentré sur le mélange à préparer, et il n'avait pas daigné garder cette information en mémoire. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir utilisé le paquet de droite. Enfin, presque. Probablement.

Il souleva le saladier à hauteur de son visage, et renifla prudemment la mixture. Le parfum de l'amande dominait, et son nez n'était pas assez fin pour en discerner plus. Il la goûta. Toujours le goût de l'amande, mais peut-être une légère trace de quelque chose en-dessous. Il goûta à nouveau les deux farines, pour comparaison. Il hésita. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il se livre à une expérience chimique plus poussée pour vérifier la nature de la farine utilisée ? Il calcula la quantité nécessaire à l'expérience pour être certain du résultat. Il soupesa le saladier. Puis il renonça.

Il jeta le contenu, lava le saladier, et recommença à zéro. Il lui restait trois œufs de toute façon, et il prit soin de jeter la farine frelatée. Il se retrouva cependant à court d'amandes en poudre, et sortit une troisième fois à la supérette pour aller en chercher.

Là-bas, l'ambiance était plus tendue, plus agressive entre les employés. La liaison entre la stagiaire et son directeur avait dû être révélée, et chacun prenait parti. Sherlock décida de réaliser son unique bonne action de la semaine, et fit remarquer au caissier :

« De toute façon, vous n'aviez aucune chance avec elle. Elle préfère les hommes mariés. »

Le regard torve qui répondit à sa remarque lui fit comprendre que sa sollicitude inhabituelle était mal reçue.

* * *

_6\. Étalez la pâte sur une plaque recouverte de papier cuisson, sur une épaisseur égale, et enfournez 10 min à 200°C._

* * *

Au moment d'enfourner sa préparation, Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de préchauffer le four : il nota donc qu'il faudrait rallonger le temps de cuisson par rapport à la recette. Il retrouva aussi dedans un récipient de verre contenant les restes d'une expérience menée sans réel besoin – une pause entre deux clients – et qui y traînait depuis quelques jours. Il n'y avait pas de couvercle dessus. Il jugea alors plus prudent de commencer par tout désinfecter. Il rangea les restes de l'expérience dans le four micro-ondes, en attendant d'y jeter un dernier coup d'œil.

Pour attendre la fin de la cuisson, Sherlock s'installa dans le salon. Il avait juste le temps de vérifier une nouvelle fois le blog de John, de prendre note des commentaires sur leurs enquêtes. Quelqu'un avait d'ailleurs critiqué l'une d'entre elles en indiquant celui qui pour lui était le vrai coupable : cet ahuri de bas étage affirmait que c'était un coup monté par un jumeau séparé à la naissance. Sherlock

passa donc un long moment à rédiger une réponse cinglante pour lui démontrer qu'une personne de son quotient intellectuel, extrêmement médiocre – il fallait tout de même lui reconnaître sa capacité à lire et à écrire – se trompait complètement et était par ailleurs fondamentalement incapable de comprendre les subtilités de l'art de la déduction.

Une odeur suspecte l'interrompit au milieu d'une diatribe particulièrement bien sentie. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas mis de minuteur pour surveiller le gâteau. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se précipita vers le four pour en sortir la plaque de cuisson. Les bords du gâteau avaient dépassé le stade du « croustillant » et tombaient franchement dans la catégorie du « brûlé ».

Il consulta la recette. Il pouvait n'utiliser que le centre. Ce petit problème de sur-cuisson serait donc moins visible qu'il ne le craignait.

* * *

_7\. Réalisez le croquant : faites fondre la pralinoise (au bain marie ou au micro-ondes), puis versez-la dans un bol avec les crêpes dentelles écrasées. Mélangez avec une spatule._

* * *

Sherlock estima qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, et décida d'utiliser le four micro-ondes. Il dut d'abord en ressortir les restes d'expérience qu'il venait d'y ranger, et tout désinfecter à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il jeta les restes sans prendre le temps de s'attarder dessus plus longtemps.

Puis il fit réchauffer la pralinoise par tranche de cinq secondes, vérifiant scrupuleusement l'état de liquéfaction croissante de la préparation. Il en profita pour prendre quelques notes, au cas où. Cette aventure culinaire s'était déjà révélée plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ, et il lui semblait plus prudent d'en garder quelque trace.

Il hésita avant d'écraser les crêpes dentelles. Allait-il donner raison à Mycroft en les utilisant, puisque c'est ce dernier qui les lui avait fournies ? Ou bien Mycroft s'attendait-il justement à ce qu'il ne les utilise pas, puisqu'elles venaient de lui, et Sherlock allait-il donc rentrer dans son jeu en ne les utilisant pas ? Ou bien Mycroft avait-il anticipé son hésitation à les utiliser et savourait-il à l'instant même le plaisir de faire douter son petit frère ?

Sherlock soupesa quelques minutes les différentes hypothèses.

Il envoya finalement un message à Mycroft pour critiquer ses goûts culinaires et décida d'utiliser les crêpes dentelles, afin de suivre au mieux la recette. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'expérimenter différentes variantes de croquant : c'était déjà le début de l'après-midi, et il fallait encore monter le gâteau, le couvrir de fondant, et le laisser reposer au frigo. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire un quatrième tour à la supérette. Il procéda donc comme indiqué, tout en réaffirmant intérieurement qu'il se moquait éperdument des opinions de Mycroft.

Il mit les crêpes restantes de côté pour les offrir à Mrs Hudson. Elle aurait sans nul doute plaisir à les déguster avec l'une de ses tasses de thé.

* * *

_8\. Découpez un cercle de biscuit à l'aide de votre cercle à pâtisserie et placez-le au fond. (Vous pouvez aussi utiliser un moule à charnière.) Répartissez dessus le mélange de pralinoise, lissez-en la surface et mettez au frigo pour qu'il durcisse._

* * *

Sherlock décida de laver d'abord le cercle à pâtisserie : il était neuf et il ne savait pas vraiment où il avait traîné, surtout entre les mains du sous-fifre de Mycroft.

Au moment où Sherlock se tournait donc vers l'évier pour y laver le cercle, il prit conscience d'un problème qui pourtant se développait depuis plusieurs heures : la vaisselle sale menaçait de s'effondrer hors de l'évier, emportant avec elle ses restes et ses germes.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il pouvait manipuler Mrs Hudson ou l'agent de son frère pour accomplir à sa place cette tâche domestique peu satisfaisante pour l'intellect. Mais il ne voulait pas révéler ses préparations culinaires à Mrs Hudson, et l'agent devait être désormais trop traumatisé pour s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Sherlock songea également à déplacer le problème : un coup d'œil autour de la cuisine lui révéla que la seule place restante était le coin de table sur lequel il était en train de préparer le gâteau, et il voulait pas risquer de contaminer celui-ci avec des éclaboussures ou des effluves douteuses.

Sherlock se résigna donc et retroussa ses manches. L'affaire fut d'ailleurs moins désagréable qu'il ne le redoutait, car il eut le plaisir de retrouver certains ustensiles qui pourraient lui être utiles dans la suite de la recette. C'était dommage de les salir à nouveau et aussi rapidement, mais John valait bien tous ces efforts.

Puis il entreprit de découper un cercle de biscuit. Trop cuit, ce dernier craquela et s'émietta sur les bords. Les parties brûlées avaient certes presque disparu, mais les bords n'étaient pas nets, et certaines craquelures menaçaient de couper le disque en morceaux. Sherlock se hâta de verser dessus le mélange de pralinoise, estimant qu'ainsi rien n'en serait visible.

Puis il déposa le tout au frigo.

Ou plutôt il tenta de déposer le tout au frigo.

Les étagères de ce dernier étaient en effet encombrées d'une multitude de boîtes, soucoupes, verres et tasses contenant des ingrédients parfaitement communs – une plaquette de margarine et une bouteille de lait – des échantillons conservés pour fin d'observation – un pied humain, quelques orteils isolés, et une paire de globes oculaires – ou des expériences plus ou moins achevées – pas moins de six, dont une moisissure qui semblait commencer à se doter de sa propre intelligence, ou du moins d'une intelligence supérieure à celle d'Anderson. Le tout n'était pas désordonné. Sherlock prenait en effet grand soin d'éviter les effets de contamination. Cela aurait été contraire à sa méthodologie. Mais il ne restait tout simplement pas assez de place pour y glisser un cercle à pâtisserie du diamètre de son gâteau.

Sherlock passa donc plusieurs longues minutes à empiler ce qui pouvait l'être, et à se séparer des expériences les plus anciennes – y compris cette très intéressante moisissure. Puis il y installa son gâteau en cours de confection.

* * *

_9\. Réalisez la crème : dans une casserole, faites un sirop avec le sucre et l'eau (2 cuillères à soupe), portez à ébullition et faites épaissir 2 minutes._

* * *

Instruit de sa mésaventure avec la farine, Sherlock aborda cette fois-ci le sucre avec méthodologie. Une fouille plus minutieuse de ses placards lui permit de débusquer quatre paquets de sucre ou cassonade. Tous étaient ouverts. Il eut donc recours à son microscope pour étudier les possibles impuretés présentes dans chacun.

Il commença par un premier paquet de cassonade, et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi observer au juste. Les grains étaient petits, roux, pleins d'aspérités, et sans doute honnêtes. Le deuxième paquet de cassonade livra un échantillon semblable, quoique les grains semblassent un peu plus gros en moyenne. Il réexamina alors les deux paquets. Ce n'était pas la même marque, ni tout à fait la même appellation : sucre roux pour l'un, cassonade pour l'autre. Il croyait pourtant que les deux termes étaient interchangeables. Une courte recherche internet lui confirma ce dernier fait.

Il passa donc aux deux paquets de sucre supposément pur. Le premier fournit un échantillon aux grains fins, presque translucides, légèrement polis. Le second présentait, en plus de ces grains fins, des poussières fines, irrégulières. Une dégustation confirma une trace d'amertume dans ce dernier échantillon. Il avait dû emprunter ce paquet de sucre à Mrs Hudson, qui parfois rajoutait certaines substances plus ou moins légales dans ses préparations – en toute discrétion.

Par élimination, il décida que le premier paquet de sucre blanc était sans doute le plus fiable. Le second aurait pu donner des résultats intéressants, mais il préférait le réserver à un autre moment. Quant à la cassonade, son goût trop fort risquait d'altérer légèrement la saveur de la préparation au chocolat. Ce serait donc du sucre blanc, a priori pur.

* * *

_10\. Fouettez les jaunes d'œufs dans un bol en versant le sirop en filet, vous obtenez un mélange mousseux clair._

* * *

Sherlock considéra le mug de Noël où il avait réservé ses jaunes. Il y en avait désormais six, qui tendaient à se mélanger les uns avec les autres. Il n'en avait besoin que de trois. Sauf s'il devait recommencer cette étape.

Il décida de garder de côté les trois jaunes supplémentaires, et procéda avec douceur au mélange indiqué dans la recette. Il obtint le résultat espéré, et s'en félicita. Il semblait qu'il commençât à s'habituer à cette aventure culinaire.

* * *

_11\. Faites fondre le chocolat au micro-ondes ou bain-marie, et ajoutez-le à cette préparation, laissez le tout refroidir à température ambiante._

* * *

Fort de son succès, et de son expérience précédente avec la pralinoise, il commença à faire fondre le chocolat par tranches de cinq secondes au micro-ondes, testant scrupuleusement son degré de liquéfaction. Il avait choisi une tablette de dégustation, un cru vénézuélien réputé, aux arômes délicats, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas surchauffer.

Une fois le mélange prêt, il consulta sa montre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour que la préparation refroidisse un peu plus vite.

Il alla aussi consulter le message qui venait d'arriver sur son téléphone. C'était une demande d'assistance sans intérêt qu'il pouvait ajourner en toute tranquillité. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule : il y avait quatre autres messages qu'il n'avait pas encore entendus, préoccupé comme il l'était par la préparation du gâteau. Il remit leur examen à plus tard.

* * *

_12\. Fouettez la crème liquide, qu'elle soit bien ferme, puis ajoutez-la au mélange chocolaté. Versez le tout dans le cercle, lissez la surface et laissez prendre au frigo 4 heures avant de démouler._

* * *

Sherlock décida d'approcher l'étape de la crème liquide avec toute la rigueur scientifique qu'elle nécessitait. Mais ne disposant que de peu de temps pour devenir expert en la matière, il commença par vérifier sur internet s'il y avait actuellement des avis de rappels pour lots frelatés. Il n'en trouva aucun. Il rechercha donc l'usine où avait été produit son pot et s'introduisit dans leurs serveurs pour consulter leurs derniers contrôles de qualité. Ils étaient satisfaisants. Puis il détermina avec plus d'exactitude la date de production du lot qui le concernait et remonta dans les archives pour retrouver les relevés d'analyse. Tout cela lui demanda un peu de temps, mais il put s'assurer avec le plus grand degré de certitude possible de la qualité de l'ingrédient qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser. Il compléta cependant cette recherche avec un examen au microscope et un test gustatif de routine. Il aurait pu également utiliser l'une des centrifugeuses de l'hôpital Saint Bart, mais il manquait décidément de temps.

Rassuré, il procéda avec la suite de la recette.

Il était un peu trop tard pour respecter les quatre heures de repos, mais d'après ses calculs cela ne devait pas impacter grandement la saveur du résultat.

Il plaça son gâteau au frigo, enregistra une alarme pour lui donner un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de John, et s'installa dans le salon avec son téléphone et son ordinateur. D'une part il devait vérifier l'identité des personnes qui avaient cherché à le joindre, ainsi que la nature des affaires qu'ils lui proposaient, d'autre part cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas piraté Scotland Yard et il y avait peut-être eu des dossiers intéressants depuis – il en doutait, mais cela l'occuperait.

* * *

_13\. Saupoudrez de cacao en poudre ou de décorations chocolatées._

* * *

Sherlock attaqua la décoration du gâteau avec rigueur et maîtrise. Il avait à sa disposition de la poudre de cacao, de la poudre de noix de coco et des petites billes de chocolat. La supérette du coin possédait bien d'autres propositions, comme des fleurs, des cœurs, des étoiles façonnés en sucre, ou même de petits vermicelles multicolores – ces derniers auraient d'ailleurs pu rappeler une célèbre affaire d'empoisonnement, mais Sherlock ne tenait pas à faire ce genre d'humour. Il avait d'ailleurs préféré se passer entièrement de couleurs et travailler dans des contrastes de noir et de blanc.

Il songea un instant à représenter une partie d'échecs – John n'y était qu'un piètre joueur, il aurait été sans doute déplaisant de lui rappeler une de ses nombreuses défaites. Une partie de go aurait été tout à fait illisible pour lui, mais assez amusante pour Sherlock ce n'était cependant pas lui qui comptait. Il imagina encore de reproduire un tableau d'art moderne, un fractale, une série de têtes de mort, le profil de son visage, des menottes, sa date et son heure de naissance, et plus d'une centaine d'autres possibilités qui au fond ne l'attiraient pas plus les unes que les autres.

Sherlock décida finalement d'allier simplicité et élégance : puisque le gâteau était rond, il y inscrivit délicatement une spirale de Galilée, faite d'une alternance de petites billes de chocolat noires et blanches.

* * *

_14\. Offrez._

* * *

Sherlock se recula après avoir posé la dernière petite bille de chocolat blanc sur la tranche sombre du gâteau. Il prit un instant pour contempler l'effet général de sa décoration minutieuse : c'était net et visuellement plaisant, sans être tout à fait symétrique.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre : John aurait déjà dû être là. Il était temps de disposer le gâteau sur la petite table du salon, mais il fallait d'abord le démouler.

Sherlock saisit délicatement les côtés du cercle à pâtisserie et tira doucement vers le haut. La dernière bille de chocolat fut délogée de son emplacement par le frottement, mais le reste du décor demeura intact. Il continua donc à soulever lentement le cercle, et une fois le gâteau libéré, il se retourna pour poser le cercle dans l'évier.

Quand il se retourna à nouveau, il vit que les côtés du fondant, la partie supérieure du gâteau, commençaient à s'affaisser. Dans les longues secondes qui suivirent, cet effet s'accentua : le fondant commença à fondre doucement et couler sur le croquant et le biscuit, anéantissant les angles et déformant la décoration.

Le gâteau n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour se figer correctement dans le réfrigérateur, et il s'était trop réchauffé pendant que Sherlock fignolait sa spirale.

C'est alors que Sherlock entendit la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrait. Il entendit également Mrs Hudson qui sortait de sa cuisine pour accueillir John :

« John, vous êtes là ! Oh, et Mary est avec vous, je suis si contente de vous voir ! Sherlock est étrangement silencieux aujourd'hui, bien qu'il m'ait emprunté deux saladiers pour une expérience. »

Sherlock contempla à nouveau l'amas en cours de liquéfaction qu'était devenu le gâteau si précieusement préparé.

Il entendit les pas de John qui commençait à monter les escaliers tout en remerciant Mrs Hudson de son accueil.

Il se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et jeter le gâteau à travers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été inspiré par l'un des thèmes de la cent vingt-et-unième nuit d'écriture du forum francophone, sur fanfiction : « présomptueuse ». Il reprend une véritable recette de Hervé Palmieri, celle du gâteau royal chocolat facile. Bon appétit !


End file.
